Unsatisfied
by DaisyPhantom
Summary: A TadashixHiro incest fic. "Not many people knew my brother like I knew my brother." Tadashi has to figure out if he should tell his brother about his feelings for him. He considered all the options. This could end badly. Or this could be a great opportunity for him to finally get what he wanted. It was all about perspetive.
1. Everyday

He was everything that I needed. I'd known that all my life because, well, I had known_ him_ all my life. He was the type of person to drop everything he was doing & help you with anything you needed in a heartbeat, no matter what it was. He was smart, talented.. of course, people said the same things about me. But him.. he was different. I couldn't even compare. At least, that's what I thought.

"Hiro, breakfast is ready!" Aunt Cass called for me from downstairs. I groaned, greeting the day to a headache due to me staying up all night working on various projects. I needed a new bot to fight with nowadays; the guys down at the alley were starting to catch on to my old tricks. I had to come with something better, faster, stronger.. something more-

"Hirooooo! It's getting cold! & nobody likes cold eggs, trust me.."

I got up, jumping to my feet & opening the blinds. I squinted as the light reflected off my face.

"Tadashi, you awake?" I lightly tapped on his door. Well, it wasn't really much of a door so much as it was a screen. We technically shared a room: one half was mine, the other his. The brown bamboo screen slowly slid open, revealing my older brother; tired eyes, bed head, & shirtless. Mochi, our pet cat, creeped its way out between the crack.

"There you are," I picked her up gently, & she purred at me. Glancing up at my brother, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I wrote it off as me just waking up. He looked at me, eyes still drooping.

"Aunt Cass says its breakfast time." I consciously tried to keep eye contact. Tadashi rubbed his head, blinking once.

Footsteps could be heard, & Mochi lightly jumped out of my arms to rub up against my aunt's leg. She put her hands on her hips, shifting her weight from one foot to the next.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" her green eyes went from me, to Tadashi, & then did a double take at Tadashi. She picked up a shirt that was lying on the floor & threw it at him. Raising an eyebrow, he held it out in front of him, tilting his head.

"This.. is Hiro's.."

Spazzing as usual, Aunt Cass frantically waved her hands around, heading back down for the steps. "Whatever, whatever! Just put something on!"

I chuckled, grabbing him a sweatshirt from his closet & following Aunt Cass. She really did try the best to raise us, & we'll always be grateful for that. When both our parents died, she was the only one we had. The only one I ever really knew. I was too young to know our mom & dad, but my brother always told me stories about them. It hurt, knowing I could never know them, never hold them, touch them.. But this is the family that I had now, & I'd say we're doing pretty okay. I'm not in any way ungrateful. You could even say that I was blessed.

We all met up in the second level of our 3 story house, where Cass had set up the table with plates & glasses of orange juice. On the plates were my faves: bacon, pancakes, & eggs.. which were probably cold now that I thought about it.

Tadashi pulled himself a chair next to mine, & I smiled brightly at him.

"Eggs?" I asked, holding my plate up to his now more-awake face.

"Ha-ha. Nice try. I already know they're cold."

I frowned. "How could you tell..?"

"There's no steam coming off of them, dum-dum." Getting up, he took both my plate & his, & set them one at a time in the microwave. He shot Aunt Cass a look. Aunt Cass held her hands up at eye level.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I called you both several times. Want hot food? Wake up next time."

"Got it."

With all the food reheated, we all sat down again & began to eat.

"So boys, what's the plan for today?"

"Studying. I'll probably head over to the school to do a few more adjustments to my project."

I stopped chewing. "On a Saturday?"

"Hiro's right. Why not relax for a change? Take a day off. You're always go go go-" she pumped her fist into the air- "without stopping. The project will still be there when you go back on Monday."

"I know it's just- I'm so close to finishing & I know if I take a break now it'll just mess up my thought process.." Tadashi swirled the pancake syrup around his plate with a fork. "I gotta focus."

"I'm proud of you honey, you know that. I just don't want you to overwork yourself."

"& just what is it that you're working on anyway day in & day out? You have near-perfect marks- whatever it is, I'm almost certain that it doesn't need that much attention."

He stood up now, clearing the table & putting the dishes away in the sink. "I'm not doing this for the grades, Hiro. What I'm working on is gonna help a lot of people & change a lot of lives."

I raised my eyebrows with uncertainty. "Riiiiight. What is it, some kind of world peace machine? Can it cure cancer?"

"Hiro!" Aunt Cass swatted at my hand. Tadashi leaned against the counter.

"Close."

Close? How could I be close? Now I was interested.

"Take me. I wanna see it."

Both Aunt Cass & Tadashi stared at me wide-eyed in disbelief.

"You? School? What?"

Come on, Cass, use your big girl words.

Stroking his chin, he walked over to stand behind the chair that I was sitting in, leaning over me. "Why now, all of a sudden? You've never taken an interest in my school before, & everytime that I would try to get you to come, you refused. Every. Single. Time. So why now?"

He got me there. "I just.. if this thing is taking up all of your time, & you're serious about it, then I want to see it." I turned to look at him now. "Because it's important to you, right?"

He nodded, smiling, & rubbed my head. "Great, let's go!" He grabbed his jacket & his moped helmet.

"Now?" I asked, thinking that his reaction was a little too quick.

"Yeah, now. Why not? Got nothin better to do, right? Oh wait, I forgot about your little career in bot fighting." He smirked. I frowned.

Aunt Cass started to lift a disapproving finger but I stopped her with my pleas.

"In my defense, Aunt Cass, I cut back a lot on going recently. & besides," I glared at my brother now, "that only takes place at night."

"Alright then! All the more reason to come with me now." He grabbed my hand but I jerked it back.

"What's the rush? I mean, at least let me take a shower first." I rolled my eyes & headed back for the stairs. He started bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly, following me.

**Suuuuper slow paced, but this is more of an introduction.** **Feedback is greatly appreciated. I know my chapters are short :[**


	2. Curtains

The reason I was so excited. The reason I was in a rush, the reason I wanted to show Hiro so badly what I had created from scratch, with my own two hands. I just felt like it was important what he thought of me. I wanted to impress him, naturally, & that feeling came with loving someone. Being in love with someone.

Stares. I got nothing but stares from my baby brother; his head titled back to marvel at my robot, who introduced himself as "Baymax, his personal healthcare companion" once the word "ow!" was uttered by him (with my help, of course. Hey, don't look at me, it's the only way the little fella can turn on. Who knew duct tape could be so useful.) I got no feedback from him of any sort. It was the kind of awkward silence that really made you question life. I felt my breakfast coming back up. If he didn't say anything within the next 30 seconds, I was gonna lose it. Say something, anything!

His mouth opened, & I felt my neck involuntarily moving closer to him, in anticipation.

"So you mean to tell me.. this is what you've been working on? A giant marshmallow nurse?"

I shook my head mockingly. "You really don't get it, do you? Baymax could save lives, & he's going to once I put the finishing touches on him."

Hiro looked at me with his big almond eyes. Admittedly, I lost it for a second, but composed myself. Why did he do this to me? It was hard to explain, but he had this affect on me & I knew it wasn't a normal thing between brothers or even relatives in general. Was this a phase? Uh, you tell me. A year & a half ago, sure, I coulda told you it was a phase. But for this long, I highly doubt it's anything less than a phase. Would Aunt Cass flip if she knew? She might have some.. concerns.. But that's something I've never had to think about because I never planned on sharing my feelings for Hiro with anyone, not even Hiro himself.

Snapping back into reality, I watched as he paced around my robotics project- poking it, pressing his face to it, etc. & then, he took a giant step back, smiling his big gap-toothed smile.

"I like it!"

Shock visibly read across my face, & I nearly had a heartattack. He likes it!

I wrapped him up into a bone-crushing bear hug, lifting him off the ground. He likes it, he likes it! I set him down & smiled at him, putting both hands on his shoulders. "I'm really glad you like it. It means so much to me, Hiro, it really does."

He laughed. "Okay, okay, chill out." He turned to my robot again. "It was nice meeting you, Baymax. Welcome to the family.. well.. when you're all done, of course." Hiro held out his hand for a bro fist. Baymax just blinked.

I laughed awkwardly. "I'll teach him that, don't worry." Not really on the main list of concerns right now, but he is made to be sociably friendly. Just might give that a go & add it to the programming.

Snapping back out of my thoughts again (man, what is it with me lately? Still sleepy, I guess..) I noticed that Hiro was gone. I ran to the door to peek around the corner, but there was no sign of him.

"It appears that your younger sibling has wandered off somewhere."

"Thanks Baymax, you can deactivate now."

I whirled my head back around to look at him, but he just blinked & tilted his head.

"I do not understand."

"Nah, of course you don't. You're still incomplete, as of now."

"What is it that you want me to do, Tadashi?"

I walked back over to him. "Don't worry about it, buddy. Just take a breather."

Stare.

"Relax"

More stares.

"Deflate."

Staaaaaaaaare.

My hand collided with my forehead in frustration. How did I get it to shut off the last time? More importantly, where was Hiro? My head snapped up as I heard the loud clacking noise of tile floors meeting high heels.

"Why not something like, 'I am now satisfied with my care'? That oughtta do it, dontcha think?" In an instant, a flash of yellow was beside me, having her arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Baymax is so amazing; I just can't wait until he's finalized! This calls for a selfie!"

"Honey Lemon, what's the occasion? He's not done yet-"

"Here's to _almost_ being done!" whipping out her cellphone, she pushed Baymax in between us as a bright flash went off. "I'll text it to you! Oh & don't forget about Monday's Chem test. You can always ask me if you need help, Tadashi." A smile, & a wave, & she was gone. Boy, she made me dizzy. But in a good way. & just when I thought I was alone, she came back in an instant, rushing back in & holding the hand of someone familiar; someone with messy dark hair, around 4'9.

"I found this boy wandering around, & I figured he must belong to you, Tadashi, because the resemblance is uncanny! Is this the famous Hiro that I've heard so much about?" Honey Lemon was in high spirits as usual, meanwhile Hiro just looked overwhelmed, a natural response when dealing with someone like her.

"Hiro, this is Honey Lemon-"

"Nice to meet you Hiro!" she bent down to him & shook his hand furiously. "Now, I'd love to stay & chat but I _really_ gotta go. Bye you guys! Catch ya later!" & she was gone again. Foreal this time (I think..)

Little bro's face scrunched up, pointing his thumb in the direction she came from. "Is she always like this?"

My mouth formed into a tight line, & I nodded.

He rolled his eyes & laughed, & I laughed with him. He peeked around my shoulder, & I followed his gaze back to Baymax.

"Uh, aren't you gonna turn that off?"

"Havent quite figured that out yet.." I stared at my project & thought long & hard about what Honey Lemon said. "I think I know how though.. got a minute?" But when I turned around again, Hiro had already pulled up a seat, ready to wait patiently for me for as long as I needed. I grinned at him, & maybe it was just me but he seemed kinda shy, looking down at his lap & twiddling with his thumbs. How adorable was he? I just couldn't stand it. It was literally eating me up inside not being able to tell him how I felt. At that moment all of my wild fantasies I had about him came rushing into my head at full speed, & I suddenly felt guilty about thinking them. Why couldn't I just be normal? I shook my head & got back to work.

We got home pretty late, but Hiro didn't seem to mind. He watched me the entire time, but something bothered me that I had to ask about later. We walked into Aunt Cass's café that she ran by herself downstairs, & we caught her cleaning the tables.

"Need any help?" before she could answer, Hiro had already picked up a rag & started scrubbing.

"I got this! You boys go freshen up for dinner. You guys want hot wings?"

"No" we seemed to say at the same time. Aunt Cass's face fell into a scowl.

"It's too late. I already started on 'em," she said through her teeth.

"We have that every night. I think I'll skip dinner & maybe watch a movie in the living room. I'm not that hungry anyways. Thanks though." Throwing the rag in the closet, he started for the stairs. Naturally, I followed him, but not before giving Cass an apologetic look.

"Save the leftovers. I'll eat them for lunch tomorrow."

"Roger that. But next time, warn me, okay?"

I breathed in a big gust of air & gave her a small smile. "Love you Auntie Cassie."

She gave me a closed-eyed kissy face & went back to cleaning.

I passed Hiro on the couch as I made my way to my room, but stopped & decided to sit next to him.

"Whatcha watchin, bro?"

"The Mazinger Z movie"

"You mean the one that you've seen already a million times? Ow.. hey!" a hit in the face with a pillow, & it was on. Play fighting with him was the best. I had to be careful not to take it too far one day. I had already found myself on top of him, pinning him to the couch cushions with both his wrists in one of my hands. Him pouting at me & unsuccessfully trying to struggle out of my firm grip made my heart stutter, just for a moment. I let him go. I was too afraid of what I would do next. We both sat up, his cheeks flushed a bright red. I had to convince myself that it wasn't what I thought it was. Because it would never be anything like I wanted it to be.

I cleared my throat. "Uhm, Hiro?"

"Yeah?" he didn't look away from the screen now. Giant robots tackling each other. Even I can admit it never gets old.

"So, listen, about today.."

"Yeah?"

"With Baymax.. when you were watching me work on him.."

"Yeahhhhh…?"

I could tell he wasn't listening. I hit pause on the remote.

"Hey! Give it back-" he reached up for the remote but then stopped when he saw my face, shrinking back down into the couch. "What's that look for?"

What did I look like? I couldn't tell; I couldn't feel it. I was too focused on what I was about to say. "Why didn't you help me? Or offer any advice? Or anything?"

Hiro's face changed, now a mix of confusion & sadness. "Ehhh.. Did you _want_ me to help you? I honestly didn't think about it because even though I understood your overall vision for Baymax, I couldn't help you on something you were taking a grade on. It's your robot, you created it."

I said nothing, handing him back the remote. He didn't unpause it, just flipping it back & forth inbetween his hands & looking down, like before.

"Should I say it?"

"Huh?"

"Do I really need to say it?"

"Say what?"

"Hiro.." I leaned forward, pressing my whole upper body against him, not leaving even an inch between my face & his. He searched my face for an answer, probably as to why I was acting this way. But I knew he'd never be able to find it. I was starting to think that this was impossible. I've hid my attraction for him for this long. Why were the urges getting stronger & stronger? For the last time today, my thoughts broke off as Hiro began to speak.

"Tadashi.. is it possible that you're trying to make a move on me..?"

I immediately moved away from him, sitting on the furthest end of the sofa. "How could you tell?" I mumbled under my breath. "You;re smarter than I gave you credit for.."

"So, I'm right?" his face looked hopeful. Or maybe I was just tricking myself into thinking that it looked hopeful. I decided to go for it, regardless.

"I love you."

A long pause. I saw at least a dozen different emotions flicker on Hiro's face before he finally gave me a response.

"I know.. I love you too, bro. & Aunt Cass. What else is new? I mean, we're family after all." he picked up the remote where it fell & unpaused the movie. Dumbfounded, I slowly got up & walked upstairs into my room.


	3. Dreams

Now, of course I knew better than that. I knew exactly what he meant by the word "love." Not in a brotherly way, but in a real kind of way. I knew that. & I decided to play dumb because I couldn't let him throw his life away like that. There would be so many consequences for his actions if I would have allowed that to continue. & as much as a small part of me wanted it to continue, I would make sure that it would never happen. To keep our family together.

So after that night I don't remember what happened next. I woke up, same as usual, but I don't recall how I got into my bed. I'm guessing either Tadashi or Aunt Cass carried me & brought me in.. but was it bad that I was hoping it was one person more than the other? I laid there, listening to the birds chirping outside, & when they stopped, I listened to the silence. I sat up, throwing the covers off of me & walking to my computer. I mindlessly typed while I waited for my mind to adjust to being awake. I heard some shuffling behind me, & felt the presence of another human being standing behind where I was sitting.

"Still at it again, eh?" Tadashi's voice was husky, but still disapproving. I figured he must be referring to the site I had displayed on the screen, another bot fighting tournament.

I yawned. "Sorry for waking you. I'll type quieter."

He laughed a bit. "No, no, I was already up. Just decided to walk out & stretch, is all."

I stopped typing & looked at the clock. "You were already up at 6am?" I turned around now, & my heart literally sank to the bottom of my stomach as I took a look at him.

Tadashi didn't look.. well.. The dark circles under his eyes seemed to drag on forever. His hair (usually always messy when he first wakes up) was even more so a mess; tangled & knotted, sticking up in every direction.

He laughed again, & I caught a hint of nervousness inside it. "To be honest.. I didn't sleep.."

I felt sick. Really really sick. But what could I do? I had to play dumb, otherwise it would ruin everything. I don't know much about love or relationships, but I know that between brothers, it wasn't supposed to be like that. & honestly it scared me that my best friend was acting differently than before. I just wished things were normal.. or that he at least would have told me earlier so that we could have dealt with it sooner instead of now. The timing seemed a little off. Right when he told me.. it sent butterflies into my stomach. Maybe I'm just mad because I'm having a hard time figuring out why.. Why did it make me happy when he said that to me? Why.. why.. why..

"Yo, Hiro, you okay buddy?"

I blinked, & all I saw was a blur of my brother's hand waving back & forth in front of my face. I stopped it & held onto his with both hands.

"Still waking up." I gave him a half smile, & he smiled back. I think we could be okay. The question is how long could we ignore it? He patted my head & went downstairs.

"Hungry?" I called after him, turning back around in my chair to focus back on what I was doing.

"Nah, just gonna take a walk. Need anything?"

I pondered for a while. "This early? Nah, nothing's open." I zoned in again to my computer. I really concentrated, & then, nothing. I lost all sight of whatever it is I was trying to accomplish. I didn't even remember. I don't even know why I was awake. There were so many things going on in my brain. I rested my forehead to my desk & closed my eyes.

I took a deep breath. I wasn't in my world anymore. Everything was glowing & yet dim at the same time. I saw him, & only him, in the darkness. He was the only thing that was lit up. He waved at me & smiled & I walked closer to him. He was unbelievably tall, a lot taller than me, with a defined jaw & a nice build that a lot of other guys his age would probably be jealous of. When I finally reached him he wasted no time bending down to give me a hug. But this person I'd known all my life was hugging me a bit differently than usual. I tensed up, & he saw the way I reacted & apologized again & again.

"I'm sorry, I know this is weird I just.. don't want to mess this up. You're perfect, & I would ruin everything you are. I can feel myself eventually dragging you to the bottom."

I was confused. I wanted to be upset, to protest, but in this world I couldn't speak. I had no voice; I couldn't find it. I couldn't argue. I wasn't able to tell him that he was wrong.

The light disappeared & my eyes slowly opened. I saw Tadashi, sitting across from me in a chair. I saw his hand hovering over the lamp on my desk, & then moving his hand closer to me as if her was about to stroke my hair. But he saw that I was awake & jerked it back quickly. I frowned.

"You don't have to do that.." I said sleepily, not bothering to get up. He looked better now: his hair was neatly combed & he looked clean, but the bags under his eyes still remained, & he seemed disconnected from lack of sleep.

"Touch me if you want.. nobody's stopping you.." What was I saying? My mind still felt like mush, like I was still dreaming. Was I dreaming? I wasn't sure anymore. I decided to continue, regardless.

"You won't ruin me, Tada..shi.. You're the one who..'s perfec..t.." I couldn't see anymore, just the darkness again. It had to have been the inside of my eyelids. I forced them open, but when I did, I no longer saw the surroundings I had seen a moment ago. I felt two strong arms holding me; lifting me up & placing me on a cushiony flat surface. & I saw him hovering over me, with his hands on either side of me. My breathing got heavier as my brain became more conscious of what was happening. I was able to speak clearer.

"Tadashi? What are you doing?"

He seemed conflicted with himself, shutting his eyes really tightly & turning his head away for just a moment, & then turning it back to me. His eyes locked on me, like a bird who looks at their prey.

"Tadashi.." I repeated again, in a small voice.

"Yes.. Hiro..?" he said my name breathlessly. My heart jumped. What was going on? What was happening? I felt anxious. Every inch of me somehow knew that this was wrong. But I didn't want it to end. I just wanted him to pounce.

He leaned closer into my ear. "So.. you think I'm perfect?" his low voice sent chills down my spine. I couldn't speak, just like in my dream world. But unlike that world, I had the actual option to. I just couldn't find my voice. There was nothing but the sound of low gasps throughout the room. I had to keep on going, keep up with the act that I had decided to play. This wasn't right. I had to keep being clueless, for our family's sake. This could very well be the end, if I let it.

"I was sleep talking," I rationalized, but he wasn't buying it.

"I don't care. You still said it & now that I know that one little piece of what you think of me, I want more. I'm greedy, Hiro. Your opinion is the only one that matters to me in this world. You know that?"

Well, I do now.

He swallowed, & I made an effort not to look him in the eye anymore.

"What time is it?"

"Don't change the subject." Tadashi's expression was hard, but his eyes were a soft liquid brown. My efforts failed, & I found myself looking into his eyes & staying there for a very long time. I had to find a way out of this. I quickly looked for another angle & decided to play into my charm. His face loosened up in response to the slight pouty face that I made. I saw his concern & tried my best to add some helplessness into my voice.

"I'm hungry.. I want food.." Wow. Was that the best I could do?

Alas, it worked, & he slowly eased off from on top of me. I feigned sleepiness & rubbed my eyes, gathering up a gust of air for a yawn. Before I could blink, he was gone. I hopped up to check the time: 12:37 p.m. I popped back up on my bed into my place as he came back in with a bowl of ramen. My eyebrow lifted in confusion.

"That was.. fast?"

"I was eating it downstairs before I came in to check on you." He shoved it into my face & I took it silently with both hands. "Have the rest. That should hold you over until dinner time."

"Right." I slowly ate my food, looking up from the bowl every now & then to look at Tadashi, who was also stealing glances at me as well.

When would this awkwardness ever go away..?

**So what you have here is obviously not exactly the Disney version of Hiro Hamada that you all know, but instead a very realistic & rational Hiro Hamada. I'm making him to be what I think most boys his age would be. Not ignorant, but still curious about the world around them. At 14 we weren't stupid. We knew about our surroundings. I find myself making these characters into my own when im writing fics. The original Hiro had a very good head on his shoulders, so I guess im not too far off.. If I make him or anyone a bit ooc, please put me in my place, lol! :p & as usual, reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	4. Sand

Just a moment of self control.. just a moment was all it took. It was mortifying, & I hated myself for it.. I didn't want to take his childlike innocence away from him. Then again he was smart enough to handle anything. Sometimes I overestimated that, & sometimes.. I underestimated that.

I watched my baby brother silently eat the bowl of ramen I gave to him. It felt like forever, & the quiet began to grow too much for me. I wanted to speak, but then again I didn't have anything to say. Nothing that would help the situation, anyway. Scratching the back of my head, I decided I owed him an apology.

"Hiro, listen, I-"

Loud slurping drowned out the start of me begging for his forgiveness. I sat my elbow on my leg, resting my chin in my hand. He looked at me sheepishly, with a mouthful of noodles hanging out of his mouth. Before I could start again, he gathered up another forkful. I waited patiently.

"Done yet, goofball?"

He nodded, satisfied & setting the bowl down on his desk.

I sighed, continuing. "Look, I'm sorry. I just.."

"Don't worry about it. Things happen."  
>"Yeah I know I messed up, I just.. wait, what?" my eyes really concentrated on him now.<p>

"It's okay bro. I'm not mad. Like I said I was like, half asleep."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't excuse my behavior.. You do realize what this is, don't you?"

He blinked, shrugging.

My mouth formed together in a tight line. Something wasn't right. "Why aren't you freaking out about this..?" his façade broke just then, & from there I knew I was on to something.

"You knew." It wasn't a question. Because I didn't even have to ask. He bit his lip, nodding.

"I was scared.. of what would happen.." Hiro was trying to keep it together but obviously failing at it, as a single tear rolled down his cheek. I wasted no time embracing him in a hug, all awkwardness gone, because this time it was a hug purely based on brotherly instinct.

"I'm sorry I made you feel scared, but," I let go now, putting both hands on his shoulders & looking deep into his eyes. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Our situation is a little bit different than most, but we will get through it, I promise. Nothing has to change. I'll take care of it."

He nodded then, more tears falling. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I'll try to make this as comfortable for you as possible, okay?"

Another nod.

"Do you trust me, as your brother?"

More nods.

"Okay, good," I let go & gave him two pats on the back. "Back to normal, I suppose?"

Hiro looked confused. "Back to normal? What?" he stood up now, & as a reaction I stood up as well. "So we're just going to pretend that none of this ever happened?"

"Hiro.. I don't understand what you want me to do.. & besides, you were the one who was also pretending as if nothing happened, am I wrong?"

He contemplated that for a minute. "No, you're not wrong. But could you blame me? I just didn't want any more.. any more.."

"Complications," I finished for him. He nodded once again.

"Tadashi.. when you told me that you loved me.. yesterday.. I got really happy.. & it scared me because I didn't know why.."

I could feel my face growing hot. Oh no. No, no, no, no. I felt myself about to lose control again. & as much as I wanted him to continue, I swear I was gonna lose it again. Just a little was all it took..

I refocused my thoughts & tried to talk to him normally again. "Listen, I'm the one who should be scared. I could have lost you if you would have reacted any differently other than how you did, do you understand that?"

Two nods, & the blink of his beautiful brown eyes.

"& you don't have to do anything for me. I don't expect anything from you except to just be my brother, Hiro Hamada. Is that alright with you?" A trick question, purposefully asked so that I could have the hope of there being something more. But how creepy was it that I wanted something more! All I needed was to see him pondering about it, & I would leave it be. The fact that he was even considering it made me so happy I could burst.

He opened his mouth to speak & I awaited the disappointment.

"But what if.. I don't want to just be your brother, Tadashi?"

Oh, now you've done it.

I grabbed him, scooping him up with only one arm this time (kinda in a hurry..) & tossed him on the bed. Before he could react again, I was on top of him in an instant. It was all a blur. All I knew was that more mistakes were going to be made, after I had already promised him not to worry.

& that's when I finally kissed him.

It was the most satisfying thing I had ever felt in my life. I had been waiting for so long to finally do this. He wrapped his arms around my neck & that just made me kiss him harder, taking that as permission to do whatever I wanted. Of course, even I had limits. I wouldn't go too far. But his soft, tiny gasps of breath were so cute & it turned me on so much I really had to wonder if I could actually stop myself. I did for a brief moment, but only to whisper into his ear.

"Hiro.. tell me you love me.."

There went that tremble that I loved so much. I noticed it the first time & wow, was I having that much of an effect on him?

He didn't answer me, & I grew impatient.

"Hiro.." I said again, some edge to my voice.

"I.. can't.."

A flicker of pain & anger reached my face, & I could tell he noticed it because he looked saddened by it. I was doing it again.

I was off him immediately, rolling over until my feet hit the floor. I gathered myself & took a deep breath, closing my eyes & rubbing the bridge of my nose out of frustration. "Okay.. may I ask why?"

He took a deep breath as well, sitting upright. "I don't know if I feel like that with you.. I mean I.. I feel _something.. _but I don't know if it's love.."

"Then just say it in a brotherly way."

"Yeah but how will you know the difference?"

Ah, he got me there. I took a seat beside him. "Maybe this was a bad idea-"

"No!"

That shocked me, & I looked down to see the urgency in his face. I searched for any other emotion, but all I found was panic.

"I want to be with you Tadashi- wait, don't get carried away again!" his hands held out in front of him defensively, as I realized I was about to grab him once again. Embarrassed, I slapped my hands to my sides.

"Please, continue. I won't do anything, I promise."

He gave me a wary look, but continued. "I want to be with you, but.. I just don't know how to go about it, or what it will lead to. When I think of being with someone, I think of.. eventually marrying them. It's illegal to marry your own brother in San Fransokyo, isn't it?"

I daydreamed of Hiro walking down the aisle in a cream colored tux, matching mine. I awaited him on the other side & he caught up to me, smiling & taking both my hands. I pushed the dream out of my mind & focused on the present.

"We'll just take it one day at a time, I suppose." He was being oddly okay with this. It almost made me wonder if I was doing something wrong.. Almost as if I was brainwashing him..

Interrupting my thoughts was Aunt Cass' voice from downstairs. "Sweetie! Your friend Honey Lemon is here to visit you!"

Before Cass could even finish her sentence, high heels came bolting up the stairs. There she was, as chipper as usual, looking as if she had just come out of the 1960s.

"Hi hi!" she exclaimed, waving. Her eyes moved from me to Hiro, & frowned. "Oh, was I interrupting something? Brotherly bonding, perhaps?"

"Yeah.. something like that.." Hiro gave a half-smile, & I laughed nervously.

After nothing was said for a while, Honey broke the silence.

"You didn't forget, did you..?"

I gave her puppy dog eyes, & she scowled at me. Hiro looked back & forth between the two of us, confused.

"Forget what?"

"I came over to help him study for our chem test tomorrow. But apparently he forgot.." Still looking sour she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry?" was all I could manage.

"Come on." She took my hand & led me downstairs. "Go Go's waiting, too. I brought her along. She needs just as much help as you do."

We entered my aunt's café & I spotted Go Go sitting patiently (or impatiently, I couldn't tell) at a table for us, blowing a bubble from her chewing gum & looking bored as always.

"Hey, Go Go." I waved. She said nothing, as her bubble popped.

"Here, sit, sit," Honey pulled up a chair as we all sat down & cracked open our books.

"I made a mock test for you guys. I want to see what you know first, & then whatever you get wrong I will help you on." She handed us some sheets of paper & some pencils & we got to work.

I was having trouble concentrating I was reading the words as they were, but I wasn't processing anything at all. All I could think about was Hiro. Did that surprise me? No. But if I wanted to pass this test I needed to focus. Maybe I just needed some fresh air. I went to scoot my chair out to stand up, & let out a small yelp as I found Hiro standing right beside me. He lost it, laughing hysterically. I just glared at him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that.."

"Who's the little guy?" Go Go wondered, not really looking up from her paper.

"Oh," I had to catch my breath a little. "This is my little brother, Hiro."

"Hiya. Nice to meet you." He grinned my favorite grin, showing off the gap in his teeth. Go Go gave him a nod, then went back to writing.

"What's up, Hiro? Need anything?"

"Oh, uh, I was just wondering, maybe I could join you guys? I'm kinda bored upstairs."

Honey lemon clapped her hands excitedly. "But of course! There's always room for you, Hiro!" she got up to pull out a seat for him, & he took it.

Aunt Cass came around with drinks & snacks for us all, & the rest of the day was pretty much studying, eating, talking, & laughing. After a few hours, the girls had to leave, & me & Hiro went back into our bedroom.

He crashed on his bed while I went on my side to change into something comfier.

"Your friends are really cool! Weird.. but still really cool!"

"Yeah? Well I'm glad you liked them. There's still a few more of them that I want you to meet." I came out shirtless, looking for my hoodie. Not sure why it would be out here, but it had to be somewhere.

"Hey Hiro have you seen my.." I lost track of what I was saying, as I caught him staring intensely at me.

"Wha-? Oh.." I looked down. Duh. "Sorry, I.. oh, there it is." I picked it up, but almost as fast as it was in my hand, it was out of my hand. Hiro was standing in front of me, clenching the hoodie tightly.

"What?" I asked, seriously confused.

"Don't put it on."

I blinked. "But.. I'm cold.."

I tried to snatch it back but he moved it out of my reach.

"Hey, give it! Why don't you want me to put it on..?"

"Don't make me say it."

It clicked for me now, & I was completely overjoyed. My little brother just wanted to see as much of me as possible. I bent down to kiss him, happy that he actually thought of me in that way.

Because I never thought it would be possible.

**The Hamada brothers have an incredible sense of humor that I really wanted to utilize throughout this fic. But I cant quite figure out how to bring that to life just yet.. also im excited to play with honey lemon's character. Her personality is very flexible, & she is definitely one of my favorites. Since gogo is the cool-type character, I can only do so much with her. I cant wait until the rest of the team arrives. Until next time~**


	5. Situations

A week had gone by, & the brothers were making something good out of an unusual situation. The situation, you may ask? Something that was, for the moment, only between them.

"Hiro, pass me the mayo."

A toss of the jar was aimed in Tadashi's direction & he caught it behind his back. "Do you want lettuce or tomato?"

"Uh, both? Oh & don't forget the hot sauce."

"Got it. Also I'm adding maple syrup & whipped cheese on mine. Up for that?"

"You know it!" Hiro himself was making a meal of his own, sprinkling chocolate chips & gummy bears on his. Aunt Cass just stood against the wall, disgusted.

"What in the world are you two making?" she finally asked, after watching them for around five minutes.

They stopped in their tracks, seeming unaware that their aunt had been there this whole time.

"Aunt Cass, how long have you been standing there?" Tadashi asked, before biting the ranch dressing bottle top off with his teeth.

Her face looked impatient. "Long enough."

"Want some?" Hiro asked innocently, with a hint of playfulness; holding up whatever it is he had made.

She swallowed."No, thanks, I'll pass." Her monotone voice resonated with them, but they chose to ignore; Tadashi especially.

"Your loss." He poured themselves some drinks & dropped a few ice cubes inside.

"Okay, look, as much as you boys eat, you need to start eating more healthy."

"Says the woman who basically raised us on hot wings pretty much every night of our lives."

Hiro gave him a fist bump.

"Tadashi, I don't need any of your lip."

He mock pouted, & now it was her turn to ignore him.

"After today, its healthier food for you both."

There was a long pause. After a while, the boys just looked at each other & laughed hysterically, as if they had just heard the funniest thing in the world.

"Good one, Aunt Cass!" Hiro brushed passed her, taking a seat in the dining area of the house. Tadashi sat next to him, & handed Hiro a spoon. They both started to eat. After a while, their chewing slowed.

"Needs more hot sauce," Tadashi concluded.

"Mine needs less.." They looked at each other for a brief moment & went back into the kitchen to make adjustments.

A huff of breath, & another eye roll from their guardian.

"You two. Supermarket. You 're going to go buy something healthy & something that won't be giving you a stomach ache in 4 hours." Some money was handed to each of them, & they both shrugged.

"Trusting Hiro with money? I dunno Aunt Cass, sometimes your decision making skills seem a little.. off.." Tadashi rubbed the top of Hiro's head, as Hiro playfully shoved past him.

"When are you ever gonna let that go? I needed new parts & materials!"

"To turn Mochi's feet into rocket boosters? You're the reason she's afraid of heights!"

"Okay, I don't wanna hear another word out of you guys, okay? Just go to the store & do as you're told." Cass pointed at the opening to the downstairs area.

"Yes ma'am," they both said in unison.

Hiro led the way as Tadashi followed, but he stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Anything specific you'd like us to get?"

She squinted at him & smiled. "Use your best judgement."

He saluted her & went on his way.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I made a list of things that Aunt Cass would approve of, being in the general area of 'healthy.'" Tadashi put a pencil behind his ear as Hiro took the folded piece of paper out of his hands.<p>

They had finally arrived at the local supermarket, walking through aisles as Tadashi pushed his younger sibling in a silver & blue shopping cart.

Hiro made a scowl at the list, & then let out a small groan. "Are you really going through with all of this? Is this really what you want?"

"No, but our aunt has a point. We do eat like slobs."

"Speak for yourself" he said bitterly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hiro, we have the same diet. I was speaking for the both of us. Now, read the first thing off to me."

"I don't wanna."

Tadashi smirked, leaning in closer to him. "Are you going to be a brat about this, or are you going to help me? Cause I could really use your help right now. & I don't think I'm asking for much."

Hiro turned his head away from him childishly, & Tadashi stood all the way up.

"Ah. I see how it is. Y'know, I was gonna sneak in a few snacks here & there, but if you don't wanna cooperate.." he trailed off, turning into the produce section.

"Apples is first on the list," he mumbled, giving in.

Tadashi smiled his charming smile. "I'm glad to see that you're so willing to help now." He reached for a green shiny apple, but abruptly pulled away when he brushed hands with another person reaching for the exact same one.

"Ah!" he was about to apologize, until he realized who it was.

"Oh, hey! What's up, Tadashi! Fancy seeing you here." A large young man with a dark skin complexion & an olive green sweater greeted him kindly. "Who's this little fella?" he pointed to Hiro, still sulking in the cart.

"That's my little brother Hiro. Hiro, this is Wasabi."

"Nice to meet you." He pouted, not even bothering to look up at Tadashi's friend.

"Um, don't mind him. Y'see, we've sort of been given a mission.. Our aunt thinks we should make better eating choices, so she sent us out to.. well.. make those choices.. I guess."

Wasabi nodded. "Sounds rough."

Tadashi's brow furrowed. "Are you being sarcastic? Look man, it's hard enough as it is. I don't need you making it worse." He gave a playful poke to his chest & Wasabi laughed; holding his hands up in an "I surrender" position.

"My bad, my bad. But hey, the good news is, it looks like you're off to a great start." He picked up the apple he was originally aiming for. "Apples are a great source of nutrients. & they taste good too."

The Hamada brothers just stared at him, unimpressed.

"Maybe I can make this a bit easier on you guys. I know it seems like a drag, but look at it this way, maybe you could incorporate something you love into this. Hiro, what do you do for fun?"

"Bot fighting.."

Wasabi's mouth turned at the corners.. "This may be harder than I thought. Well, take me, for example. I need these apples for my latest science project. Tadashi, you could use all this. Think of it as research for Baymax. Eating healthy is one of the things he might need to know."

Tadashi's face lit up. "You're right! You're brilliant!" he gave Wasabi a tight hug, grabbed a handful of apples & turned the cart down another aisle. Wasabi stayed behind, looking smug & tossing his apple up & down into the air & catching it.

"What would the world do without me?"

* * *

><p>The brothers returned home an hour later; their arms &amp; hands full of bagged groceries.<p>

"Aunt Cass, we're home!" Tadashi called, going up the stairs to put the food away. "Hiro, hide the snacks we bought when we get up there."

Hiro nodded, smiling. "The fact that we got those were the only good part of this day."

"Oh, shut up," he rolled his eyes, ruffling his hair.

"So, did you get enough information for your robot?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. I might have to follow up on some more research later on though."

When they got up, they found Aunt Cass & Mochi curled up on the couch, napping.

"Well, no need to hide anything anymore, right?" Hiro set the bags on the counter & took out the pack of cookies & jelly beans. "Wanna get dinner started?"

In an instant, as soon as Tadashi had set his share of the bags down, he was in front of Hiro, backing him against the refrigerator. He pretended to think about something, stroking his chin. "Hmm, I think I want to get another thing started.. if you don't mind.."

He didn't wait for Hiro to answer or give permission, he just sort of went for it like he always did, leaning in for a deep kiss. One hand went to hold his, & another went to slide around his waist. This went on for around 30 seconds, then, caught up in the moment, Tadashi lifted Hiro onto the counter top, sliding all of the bags out of the way. Some of them crashed onto the floor, & Mochi's head popped up when she heard the sound. In one swift movement, she was on the floor, jumping to her feet. Cass rubbed her eyes & sat up groggily. "Mochi? What is it? Boys, are you home? Did you get the.."

Their kissing stopped as soon as her voice was heard. Hiro pushed his brother away & jumped off of the counter. Tadashi looked down, scratching his head, then looked up guiltily with his eyes.

"What.. is going ON? Explain yourselves!"

The boys just glanced at each other & they knew that whatever lie or excuse they would think of couldn't save them now.


	6. Behavior

I've noticed, over time, that the way someone is feeling affects the way a conversation goes. Our aunt was not in a good mood, & this conversation would end badly. I had a feeling that somehow, my brother knew that as well.

I watched him carefully, too scared to move my gaze back to Aunt Cass. Too scared to move. Too scared to think. I had to remind myself to breathe, & I couldn't speak because there was a giant lump in my throat. Tadashi seemed unphased, & I knew that he was willing to take full responsibility for this, because that's just who he was. But I don't think it seemed right. I couldn't live with that. I'd feel guilt, seeing as how this is just as much my fault as it is his. She spoke just then, & I escaped my realm of worries.

"I need an explanation," her voice was coated with venom as she tapped her foot ferociously against the carpet out of impatience. Tadashi looked careful for a moment, & then stepped forward, leaving my side.

"Do you promise not to interrupt me?"

"No promises."

"I know how you are, Aunt Cass. I need that promise."

"I don't think I owe you anything like that at the moment."

They were both staring each other down with furious glares. I didn't know what Tadashi was planning on saying, but I hoped that it was something good.

"Go," she urged.

His voice got deeper. "All you're going to do is judge us."

"I can't judge something that I don't understand, sweetie. That's why I asked for an explanation." She gave him one stern look, & a beat later she switched to me, shaking her head. "Did he put you up to this?"

"No!" Me & Tadashi both shouted in unison. Aunt Cass flinched at the loudness.

"Then just tell me what is going on! Why the hell were you kissing your brother?! If your parents were still alive do you think that these are the types of things they'd want you to be doing?!"

"Mom & dad are gone.." I said in a quiet voice. "Doesn't matter much about what they'd want us to be doing.."

Out of stress, I guessed, Aunt Cass ran a hand through her orange-brown hair. "This again? Look," a hard glance at Tadashi, "just tell me what it is that you all are doing. Experimentation? Boredom? What is it?"

Tadashi bit his lip. "You still never made me that promise.."

"Fine fine I promise now just spit it out!"

I braced myself for whatever story Tadashi was about to tell. Would it be the truth? Or would he decide to go with a lie, to ease our aunt's mind?"

"I'm in love with him." He shrugged. "& that's all there is to it."

I gave Tadashi one of my impatient stares, pressing my mouth together into a tight line. There had to be more to that. He looked down at me, expressionless.

"I don't really care what rules I'm breaking, or what society thinks I'm doing wrong. I love him, so I decided to act on it." He was still staring at me as he talked, never looking away for a second. My cheeks started to tingle, as I studied all of the flawless features on his face. This was my brother. & as wrong as it seemed, I'm glad that it was him that I was doing this with, rather than some stranger. Someone related to me made the feelings that much stronger. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. It had to be him.

"& what about Hiro? Where does he stand with all of this? Did you make him go along with it?"

"No, uh, Hiro wants it just as much as I do.. well.. maybe a little less.. if you want to get technical.."

Our aunt didn't look amused. "Spare me."

"Right." He turned back to me.

"Anything to say?"

I froze, looking between the only two people that I could call my family. I had no words to say. I shook my head.

"Hiro, I want to hear it from you too. About why this is all happening.."

I sighed. I guess there was no way getting out of this one. "I dunno, it just sorta happened.. I guess.." I shrugged, & I could tell that she didn't like that answer. What more could I say? I liked Tadashi. Tadashi loved me. It wasn't anything complicated. The only thing that made it complicated was that we were brothers..

"You're both grounded."

Both mine & Tadashi's eyes went wide.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't think I have to tell you what you did wrong. & I'm not grounding you because you did something wrong. I'm grounding you because you knew it was wrong & yet you still did it. Behind my back, no less. When were you going to tell me about this? This is something that I absolutely should not be left in the dark about. I mean, you do get that, right?"

We both nodded glumly.

"Upstairs. Both of you. I'll decide how long your punishment will be later."

I hesitated, so my brother took the first step, & I followed.

"Well, that went well," he smiled, & for once I didn't really pick up on the sarcasm.

"Did it?"

"Er, yeah.. actually." He sat on my bed, & I stood in front of him. "I was expecting her to blow her top, to do something way worse than that. But.. she didn't."

"She's still judging us though. & if I can be honest for a second, that really scared me. I didn't know what you were going to say.."

He rose from his spot on the bed to stroke some hair that rested on the edge of my face. "Are you saying you don't trust me to take care of things?" I could barely hear him. All his words were no more than a whisper.

"I.. that's not what I meant, I just.."

Tadashi placed his forehead right on top of mine. "I'm not going to put you through anything bad. Have more faith in me, please. That's all I ask." His eyes were closed; his speech was breathless, & I sucked in a big gulp of air. I was suddenly starting to second guess all of this.

* * *

><p>"Two weeks. I think that's enough." Aunt Cass had called us down the next day to discuss our punishment. As she was talking, she was putting away dishes.<p>

"& what is the extent?"

"Well, Tadashi, that's just it." She wiped her hands on her apron & tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's to the extent of whatever you want it to be. Whatever you think is right.

I groaned. "Aunt Cass, why do you always do that?"

"I read it in a parenting book. 'Don't decide for your children. Instead, let them judge for themselves & figure out what the correct method is.' Or something like that. Anyway, it seems to be working, so I'm gonna keep running with it! Two weeks. No rules. Just make up your own. & whatever they are, I won't stop you."

"Cass, I don't think the thing in the parenting book was supposed to be taken so literally-"

"Hold on, so let me get this straight," I interrupted Tadashi, raising one of my eyebrows. "I could stay up late, watch movies, & play video games- even though I'm supposed to be grounded.. & you wouldn't stop me?"

"I wouldn't stop you."

"But I think the point is, Hiro, that we know what a punishment is, so we have to assume that no video games or tv comes with it.. But now I'm thinking this could potentially be counter effective-"

"Yeah but technically we could do all that stuff & still say we're grounded!" I smiled, but seeing everyone else doing just the opposite made my smile go into reverse.

"I'm just saying it's pretty cool.."

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Come on, knucklehead. Let's go to school."

"What? Why?"

"I'm grounded, remember? If I can't do anything fun here then I might as well go & do some work. Get an education. Y'know? Blah blah blah."

"& why do _I _have to come?"

"Cause you're not doing anything better with your time either."

"So I gotta watch a buncha nerds run around & be.. well.. nerds?"

"Hey, watch it. As I recall, you're crushin on one of those nerds."

I looked down, blushing. After a lack of response on my end, he grabbed my hand to walk outside.

"See ya in a few, Aunt Cass!"

"Hey! He's taking me against my will!" I shouted. "I never agreed to this! This is kidnapping!"

"Oh shut up, will you?"

**Reviews help me update faster. They help inspire me, motivate me, & most importantly, your input is what influences the next chapter. Tell me what you hate, what you love, anything. Tell me to get off my ass & write! It's my turn to read what _you've_ written, for a change.**


End file.
